Great Expectations
by LadyDetia
Summary: New arrivals are anticipated by friend and foe alike in Limbo and on the Planet of the Mimes. (A collaboration by Detia, Mikel30, KM20, and Stefanina. Strong Language, Adult Sitations.)


Great Expectations  
  
Language indicators  
  
{Mua}  
  
~Tch~  
  
-------------  
  
Today was the day. The Copper Kidd was anxious to get back to base to meet up with SteelWill. He had Detia's sonogram results from earlier that day. He wasn't able to be there to see the 3-D sonogram because he was on patrol. In a few minutes he was to head back to Hawk Haven on his Space Racer, give his report, and meet Will in the infirmary.  
  
It had been about four months since Melodia had left for the Asylum Planet. Detia had been keeping in touch with the former Mob Moll. Jadine seemed to be doing well. She hadn't experienced any attacks from Wenbaran since she received the prayer necklace from Camiel. While writing another letter to her new found friend, Lady Detia felt the baby stir within her.  
  
{Ahh...looks like someone's finally awake! Obviously not a morning person, cuz it's one in the afternoon.}  
  
Mikel returned to his quarters to find his entawan writing something at his desk. Little Camiel was taking a nap on his bed.  
  
{What are you writing?} Mikel asked as he massaged Detia's shoulders.  
  
{A letter to Jadine. By the way, I had the sonogram done today. We're having a...}  
  
{Don't tell me! I'm going to meet up with Will to see for myself.}  
  
{All right, baby. Anyway, Cristol's is giving me a baby shower this weekend down on Bedlama. It's in the evening so we can still have our picnic for lunch.}  
  
{Sounds perfect. I'll be on call though. Hopefully they won't need me here.}  
  
Mikel finally made his way to sick bay. On the way, he bumped into Bluegrass. "Sorry about that, Jim." Mikel apologized.  
  
"Whoa, there, Kidd!" the Cowboy exclaimed. "In a hurry to see your little addition?"  
  
"Yea, gotta run."  
  
"Well, I saw it for myself, and it's just like you."  
  
"A beautiful baby boy?"  
  
"Actually, it's quads!"  
  
Mik's face turned sour as his friend laughed. "Rawhide, you had better be joking!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry!" Jim replied, holding his hands up. "I haven't heard anything about your new family member."  
  
"Real cute, Bluegrass." Mikel said. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Detia's writing another letter to Jadine. If you hurry, you could get any mushy stuff you have in there before the letter's delivered."  
  
Bluegrass gave the Mimian a mock glare. It was true he missed the love of his life; heck, they were lucky to contact each other at all. But Stargazer thought it was best that no direct contact be made lest the Mob finds out she's still alive. That meant no visits. Bluegrass hated it, but it was the only way to keep her safe. The two friends went separate ways after a few seconds of silence.  
  
Mikel found SteelWill waiting for him in the sick bay.  
  
"Hey, Kidd. I have the sonogram for you..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let's see it." Will chuckled at the Kidd's impatience. He knew Mikel didn't mean to be rude. He was just excited about his second child. He wasn't able to be there while Detia was pregnant with Camiel, nor was he there when his daughter was born.  
  
"Ok, Mik, here it is!"  
  
The expectant father's eyes were glued to the screen as the high resolution 3-D image came up on the screen. The Copper Kidd beheld a very detailed gray-scale image of his unborn child. Mikel quietly took in the sight.  
  
"Whatcha thinking, Mik?"  
  
"He's beautiful..."  
  
"Yep. You know Detia said the same thing. Have you two chosen a name yet?"  
  
"We discussed a few but we haven't decided on one yet."  
  
"How about Mikel Jr.?"  
  
"That wasn't on our list," the Mimian chuckled.  
  
That weekend the Mimian family prepared to spend some quality time down on Bedlama. Seymour and Zeek waited for them in the hangar.  
  
"Morning folks! How's the happy family?" the chubby cabby greeted.  
  
"Doing great, Seymour," Mikel replied as he helped Detia into the cab. Being almost six months pregnant, she needed it. Zeek the Beak looked into the back of the cab and smiled. It was no secret that he had a little crush on the pretty half-human.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Detia! You look lovely today! Yellow is definitely your color!"  
  
"Thank you, Zeek."  
  
"You comfortable? Need a pillow?"  
  
"I'm fine, Zeek. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Zeek, turn around and quit flirting with the customers!"  
  
Camiel giggled when Zeek began to blush. She thought it was kind of funny that the little green alien liked her mahda.  
  
While picnicking in the park, Camiel played with some Bedlamian children while Mikel and Detia sat on a picnic blanket. Mikel sat behind his life mate and began to play with her hair. She reached behind her and pushed his hands away.  
  
{Why you always gotta be messin' with my hair?}  
  
{Would you rather I play with something else?}  
  
{Mik, there are children present with innocent ears!} Detia laughed. The Kidd then put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
{So, what are we going to name our baby boy, Sweet Detia.}  
  
{I'm still leaning towards Valentino, in memory of my daddy.}  
  
{Hmmm...is that the name you really want to give him?}  
  
{Yes.}  
  
{All right then. Valentino it is.}  
  
{What's the matter, you don't like the name?}  
  
{I think it's a great name, Dee.}  
  
On the Planet of the Mimes, a pregnant Pijol sat in her cell reading a letter from her lover, Lord Tkkla. Like Detia, she was about six months along in her pregnancy.  
  
{Tkkla, my love, I hope we figure a way to get out of here before our child is born. This is the last place I want to give birth!} she thought to herself. She looked up from the letter when she heard someone call her name. It was one of the guards.  
  
{Lady Pijol, you have a visitor.}  
  
{A visitor? Who is it?}  
  
{You'll see.}  
  
Pijol was escorted to the visitor's room. Her eyes shot out when she saw who her visitor was. {Ten minutes,} the guard told her, then went off to the side, allowing the two to talk.  
  
{Hello, jamahda.} the visitor said.  
  
{Pidro,} Pijol greeted him. {It's been a long time.}  
  
{Yes, it has. I've missed you.}  
  
{Really? After everything that's happened? After I almost had you killed?}  
  
{I'm sure you didn't mean that.}  
  
{Not really, no. But when you've had something planned for cycles, making sure every little detail is flawless only to have it all come crashing down at the last moment, one tends to get a little irrational.}  
  
{You're pregnant,} Pidro observed.  
  
{I guess I am,} Pijol replied.  
  
{You look almost in the same term as Aunt Dee Dee.}  
  
Pijol's face when sour at Detia's name. {She's... again?!}  
  
{Jamahda...}  
  
{Honestly, Pidro, how could you and your mahda stand to be anywhere near that half-breed and her mongrel brat?!}  
  
{Camiel is very important to me. She's my best friend, and mahda has worked so hard to make up for her mistakes.}  
  
{Her mistake was betraying me! Everything I did, I did for her! Her pahda, your japahda, Tilor, died for her, a few months before her birth. We worked so hard to purify our world, and how does she thank us? By betraying me and exposing the MATI to the whole universe!}  
  
{Why can't you set your dumb prejudices aside for a change? They're not that bad once you get to know them.}  
  
{Oh, so young, so naive. You look a lot like your late japahda, yet you lack his vision. If he were still alive, Detia Valentine would not even exist.}  
  
{I'm sorry you feel that way, jamahda.}  
  
{And I'm sorry you can not see the big picture. In betraying me, your mahda has jeopardized herself and you. The MATI do not take kindly to traitors.}  
  
{We shall see.}  
  
{However... you can lighten the load a bit. Join us, Pidro. Join our cause. We need someone on the inside of that family to execute our revenge.}  
  
{I can't betray them!}  
  
{You must! If not for yourself, then for your dear mahda. If you help us, I'm sure Tkkla will be able to convince the other leaders to spare your lives.}  
  
{Even after being imprisoned, you still don't get it. This path will lead you to your destruction.}  
  
{And your path will lead you to your destruction!}  
  
{If that is the price to protect those I care about, so be it.}  
  
{Don't be a fool.}  
  
{Time's up.} the guard shouted. As the guard took Pijol back to her cell, she looked at Pidro one last time, seeing a quiet determination and stubbornness.  
  
{I don't care how much he is his pahda,} Pijol thought to herself. {His eyes, his will... they remind me so much of Tilor.} After being secured in her cell, Pijol jotted down a reply to her lover, with the hope of escaping before her child is born.  
  
Pidro left the prison with a heavy heart. Things had changed so much in barely a cycle. Pijol was a good part of his life, and now his jamahda was being so blind and heartless. And his Mahda must feel the same way.  
  
On Hawk Haven The Copper Kidd settled down in his quarters after the end of his shift. After saying his last prayer for the day, he prepared to give Detia and Camiel a call before turning in. Before he could dial, he got an incoming call on the communication station. He smiled when he saw a familiar face.  
  
{Master Hajin! It's an honor! What can I do for you?}  
  
{Greetings, Master Mikel. Sorry to call so late, but there was no answer earlier.}  
  
{I was on duty, Your Holiness.}  
  
{Understandable. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because of your daughter. By the way, is Camiel there with you?}  
  
{No, Your Holiness. She's down on Bedlama with Detia. She'll be working down there for the next few months.}  
  
{I see. As I was saying, I need to speak with you about Camiel. Has it been explained to her what it means to be the Child of Light?}  
  
{No...we would if we understood it better ourselves.}  
  
{That's quite all right. Baca and I plan on paying Camiel a little visit to give her a little test, if you don't mind. We will explain everything to all of you when we get there. It's up to you and Detia to decide when will be a good time.}  
  
{All right, Your Holiness. Detia and I will have to get back to you about that as soon as possible. By the way, we're having a boy.}  
  
{Oh, Master Mikel, I do apologize! I had forgotten to ask about your second child. You'll have to forgive this aging brain of mine,} the wise Master chuckled.  
  
{No problem. I'll let Detia know you called tomorrow morning.}  
  
{Thank you, young Master. Vasah's blessings upon you and your family.}  
  
{Vasah's blessings upon you, also Master Hajin.}  
  
The next day, young Camiel spent some time with a Bedlamian friend after school in the park.  
  
"Wow, Camiel, you sure are good at math! How did you get so smart?"  
  
"I take after my Pahda, I suppose. I can't wait to go on that field trip tomorrow, Lorie. Governor Xander is going to let us see his office and everything!"  
  
"Yeah, that's gonna be neat!" After completing their homework assignment the two friends started to head toward each of their homes. When they were half way there, Cami stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Cami, are you ok?"  
  
"I...feel kinda funny." The young Mimian put her hand on her belly. She looked over at Lorie as if she was about to say something when her body began to glow.  
  
"Cami, what's going on?!"  
  
Before Camiel could answer her entire body was engulfed by an orb of light which shot up into the atmosphere, towards Hawk Haven.  
  
"Lady Detia! Lady Detia, come quickly!" Lorie cried as she ran towards the apartment complex.  
  
On their way back from patrol, The Copper Kidd and Hot Wing saw the orb of light headed towards Hawk Haven.  
  
"Hey, Kidd, you see that?"  
  
"Yeah...what is that thing?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We better go investigate."  
  
By the time the two Hawks had caught up with the object it was in the hangar bay. Bluegrass looked up at the strange sight.  
  
"What in tarnation is that thing?" Hot Wing landed the Sprint Hawk and The Kidd landed his Space Racer. The three SilverHawks stood in awe of the strange object, mesmerized by the odd lights and colors.  
  
Lady Detia hurried out of the kitchen when she heard banging on the apartment door.  
  
{Who in the world could that be?} She looked through the peep hole and saw a scared little Bedlamian girl. "Lorie, what's got you so upset? And where is Camiel?"  
  
"This big light swallowed her up and shot off into the sky!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Camiel said she was feeling funny then she started to glow. Then this big light came and took her away!"  
  
Soon Seymour's cab arrived in the Hawk Haven hangar. Lady Detia and Lorie got out in time to see the glowing orb of light the young girl had described.  
  
{Oh, Vasah, it's happening...}  
  
The light began to fade enough for everyone there to see that Camiel was within the orb. By this time, the Commander had made his way down to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"What in blue blazes is going on down here! What the heck is that thing and what is it doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked at Mikel and Detia waiting for some sort of explanation, but they were just as awestruck as everyone else. After a while, the light surrounding Camiel began to fade, and the little girl sank to the hangar bay floor. Her parents ran to her. Mikel lifted Camiel up into his arms.  
  
{Cami, are you all right?}  
  
{Pahda...the power is so big, but I'm so little...} The overwhelmed child began to weep.  
  
In another part of the universe, Jadine Star, formerly known as Melodia, read another letter from her new friend, Detia Meglouse.  
  
"Ah, they're having a boy this time. I wonder if he'll end up looking like his dad?" She slipped out a copy of the sonogram from the envelope. "Oh, that is just the cutest thing. Hmmm...looks like James sent me a little note."  
  
She smiled as she read the romantic expressions of the man that she loved. She wished that she could see him. It had been months since they confessed their love for one another and they hadn't even gotten to kiss. Jadine sighed and laid her hands in her lap. She sat up straight when she felt a tingling around her neck. Apparently, the prayer necklace young Camiel had given her was glowing for some reason.  
  
"Hmmm...interesting. I've got to remember to tell Detia about this in my next letter."  
  
"Good morning, Jadine!" Dr. Mindprobe cried as Jade was writing a reply to her Mimian hybrid friend. "How's my favorite patient today?"  
  
"Very annoyed you interrupted her in something rather important, Doc." Jadine replied. "But since you were just trying to be friendly, I'll let it pass."  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Listen, I need to talk to you about something..."  
  
"It's about that vision I saw before coming here, isn't it?" Mindprobe nodded. "Look, Doc, I know you don't believe me, but I saw what I saw; I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to humor me."  
  
"Actually," Mindprobe said. "After being around mutants and the sort for some time, I do believe you about the Mimian devil... what was he called again?"  
  
"Wenbaran, the Bringer of Destruction."  
  
"Yeah, him. I do believe you; just not officially."  
  
"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"  
  
"Constant sarcasm and an annoyed attitude." Mindprobe noted. "Now I understand why you spent most of your sentence on the Penal Planet in solitary."  
  
"Oh, so my record's in the news along with my daring rescue of Lady Meglouse." Jadine remarked.  
  
"Actually, I had Stargazer send your record to me so I could get a better idea on what I was dealing with."  
  
"Well, I was young when I first got to the Penal Planet and had no idea how tough that stick in the mud Warden would be." That got a small look from Mindprobe. "Let me guess, I shouldn't call him that because he's a well-respected citizen of Limbo." Jade assumed.  
  
"That," Mindprobe replied. "And it's an insult to the other sticks in the mud." The last part got Jadine chuckling a bit.  
  
"You don't like him much either, do you?"  
  
"Well, we tolerate each other. He thinks I'm a quack and I think he's insensitive. Sort of what humans refer to as yin and yang. Speaking of which, I think a meeting's coming up where the Mimians Against The Impure will be discussed. Most of Limbo's officials--including the good Warden and myself--will be there on the 9th of this month."  
  
"Doc... isn't today the 9th?"  
  
"Why so it is!" Mindprobe then had a shocked look to his face. "GREAT GALACTIC GHOSTS!" he shouted. "The meeting's today in a few hours! Oh dear, oh dear, how in Limbo could I forget such an important date?! Oh, I better get ready! We'll talk later, Jadine." As Mindprobe rushed off, Jade shook her head and continued her letter.  
  
"I can't believe Stargazer put me in the care of the absent-minded professor." she thought. "But it's better than nothing."  
  
On Bedlama, high powered officials met to discuss a possible threat from the other end of the wormhole. The meeting was supposed to begin that morning, but they were waiting on Dr. Mindprobe who was a bit late.  
  
"Leave it to Mindprobe to be late," the Warden grumbled. "He probably forgot about the meeting altogether."  
  
"I say we give him half an hour more, then begin without him if we need to," Governor Xander suggested.  
  
"Lady Detia can provide him with the minutes so he can have the information about the MATI," Master Hajin added, smiling at his former protégé.  
  
"There will be no need for that! I'm here!" Dr. Mindprobe shouted as he rushed into the meeting room. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's about time you got here." the Warden snapped. "Do you have any idea what this delay could do to Limbo?!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Warden." Mindprobe replied. "Now, as much as I'd love to discuss this, I think we have a meeting to hold."  
  
Afterwards, the meeting--finally--started. All who were present hoped to see to it that the threat of the MATI wasn't as bad as they had thought.  
  
"Let's begin shall we? So far, this is the information that the Chitau has gathered about the MATI," Governor Xander began as Detia passed out the translated documents. "It stands for Mimians Against the Impure. They are sort of like the former KKK on Earth, but worse. It says here they operate like some sort of cult. They worship a being called Wenbaran, which literally means 'bring destruction'. So far, we know two of their leaders are Lord Tkkla Ataka and Lady Pijol Ritua, who are now imprisoned."  
  
"How long has this cult been active?" the Warden asked.  
  
"No one is quite sure," Master Hajin explained. "They have only been recently exposed, so it's possible that they have been active for a long time."  
  
"It says here that they have placed a spy among them who provided them with some inside information," Mindprobe pointed out. Apparently the MATI make a lot of their money from the illegal drug trade. But what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Rumor has it that they will be taking advantage of the wormhole and bringing the drug trade here. The products they will be pushing are called Liquid Love and Stardust. The Chitau provided a list of signs that a person is using those particular drugs." the Governor explained.  
  
"Oh my! From the looks of these symptoms it appears that I might be getting an influx of new patients! They seem to have powerful affects on the brain, and can even cause severe dementia," Dr. Mindprobe observed.  
  
"Wonderful." the Warden remarked sarcastically. "In other words, there'll be new victims for a certain quack."  
  
"I'd rather save that juvenile discussion for later, Warden." Mindprobe replied. "Right now, this is serious. Is there possibly a chance the MATI might join forces with the Mob?"  
  
"It's been done already," Lady Detia explained. "A few months ago, the MATI had hired the Mob to do some of their dirty work. After their failure, the Mob continued to have relations with the MATI. An anonymous source has informed us that the Mob will be the ones in charge of the drug ring here."  
  
"Knowing Mon*Star, he'll be taking a lot of the profits for himself," the Governor said. "What are the chances of finding these drugs before they get to Brim Star?"  
  
"From my information, the MATI are sending the products in their entirety," Detia replied. "So far, the Mob has yet to be able to duplicate the formulas."  
  
"Which brings us to another pressing matter," the Governor continued. "Rumor has it that the Mob Elite might return once they hear of the situation here in Limbo." Mindprobe and the Warden paled at that news.  
  
"Who is this Mob Elite??" Master Hajin asked.  
  
"Only the four most dangerous criminals in Limbo, next to Mon*Star," Mindprobe explained. "They had left the galaxy a long time ago after escaping from the Penal Planet." The Warden snorted despite himself. "One of them has had experience with running a drug ring and is an expert chemist."  
  
"Doctor, didn't you have one of the Elite as a patient?" the Governor asked.  
  
"Right group, wrong member." Mindprobe replied. "The Elite member I was talking about is a human female called Glycerin. The member you refer to, Governor, is a mutant called Dragor, a rather unstable fellow, but he used to run a prostitution ring until his capture. He was transferred to the Penal Planet when the Asylum Planet became overcrowded--"  
  
"And he escaped." the Warden interrupted. "Because someone thought it best to treat him for his insanity rather than put him away for good."  
  
"With all due respect, Warden," Mindprobe said. "I still can't believe you're dwelling on that particular situation."  
  
"Why not? If he had been put in a regular prison like the rest of the Mob at the start, it would've saved a whole lot of trouble for the rest of us."  
  
"How could you be so insensitive?"  
  
"Insensitive?! You call wanting a pimp, who also happens to be a serial rapist, to be put away for the rest of his life just so no one gets hurt insensitive?!"  
  
"I know you're still upset about Dragor's escape. Especially after--"  
  
"Don't go there! I'm warning you right now, Mindprobe."  
  
"Gentlemen, please!" the Governor cried. "Let us concentrate on the task at hand."  
  
"Of course," the Warden replied. "Unless someone decides members of the MATI are in need of treatment." Mindprobe clenched his fists in hopes of releasing some stress; it didn't work.  
  
"I have been trying my best to keep this meeting civilized," Mindprobe said in clenched teeth. "But you, Jeremiah Lockup, continue to wear down my patience."  
  
"Is that a threat?" the Warden asked. Something needed to be done before things got ugly.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Detia shouted, shocking all those present in the room. She marched right up to Mindprobe and Lockup. "WE NEED TO GET STRAIGHT DOWN TO BUSINESS, SO YOU TWO CEASE THIS CHILDISH ARGUMENT OR I'LL BEAT THE FARDAH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" Both men squirmed in their seats; they were actually scared of her, especially the Warden. Detia realized what she did and felt embarrassed.  
  
"I think we're all a little stressed about the situation," Governor Xander said. "Why don't we take a two-hour recess before proceeding?"  
  
"That's the first good idea I've heard all day," Master Hajin replied as the others began to leave, the Warden and Mindprobe still glaring daggers at each other.  
  
Lady Detia and Master Hajin stood on Governor Xander's office balcony. As they took in the view of Bedlama City, they discussed some things concerning Camiel.  
  
{By the time we have completed this meeting Baca should have finished testing Camiel.}  
  
{Your Holiness, I'm very worried about her. It's like she's become a totally different person. Like someone I don't know.} Detia explained how her usually boisterous, energetic daughter had become quiet and a sullen overnight.  
  
{Hmmm...I was the same way as a child when my gift first manifested within me. It's all quite overwhelming at first, but she should be herself again soon.}  
  
{I certainly hope so, Master Hajin.}  
  
Another worried mother expressed her concern on the Planet of the Mimes. In the Three Points County prison, Lady Pijol had a little scare. She had gone into false labor.  
  
You are an impatient little one, Goki! Hold on a little longer. Your Pahda and I have to think of a way to escape, the expectant mother thought. Later on that day, the guard informed her that she had a visitor. It was Lady Fikkia, Lord Tkkla's entawan.  
  
{Hello, Pijol. You are looking well. How is the baby?}  
  
{As far as I know, he's fine. He had me thinking he would be born today, but it was a false alarm.}  
  
{I know Tkkla probably hasn't told you this, but he says he's very excited about finally having a son.}  
  
{Oh really? He doesn't say much about Goki in his letters to me. He talks mostly business.}  
  
{Well, he never was very good at expressing his emotions. He may seem detached sometimes, but he really does adore you and the baby.}  
  
{Oh, Fikkia, that is so good to hear!}  
  
{Anyway, let's get down to business. Tkkla has approved of you ideas. Did you get my last letter?}  
  
{Yes, I did.}  
  
{Then you know what we have in the works. Good. I have some information about the Hurgins. A couple of our people checked out the valley chicken farm. It's not the best place to raise the son of a powerful Lord.}  
  
{Ugh...they still have that farm? I was glad to get away from that disgusting place. Now my son is going to be sent to live there? Something must be done about this!}  
  
{We're working on it, sweetheart. Don't worry. Well, I must go visit Tkkla. I will tell him you are looking well.}  
  
{All right Fikkia. Thanks for the visit.} When Pijol stood up, Fikkia noticed that the baby had dropped very low in Pijol's belly.  
  
{Oh, my. From the looks of things, Goki could be born any day now!}  
  
{Yes. I have asked the warden to let Tkkla see the baby before my family comes to get him.}  
  
{Oh, he would be very happy indeed to see his son! I'll be seeing you again soon, Pij.}  
  
{Hopefully, very soon,} Pijol replied with a sly grin.  
  
After the meeting on Bedlama, Detia headed to Hawk haven to check on Camiel. She found her entawan in his quarters taking a break.  
  
{Hey, Hunky Man.}  
  
{Hey, Sweet Detia. How did the meeting go?}  
  
{Pretty well, except for Lockup and Mindprobe getting into it. Anyway, where's Camiel?}  
  
{Oh she's down on Bedlama with Lady Baca.}  
  
{What's she doing down there?}  
  
{She and Master Hajin are taking Camiel back to the home planet to begin her training. I tried to let you know earlier, but Governor Xander's secretary said you were still in the meeting.}  
  
{Hold on. Who said they could take Camiel back to the home planet?}  
  
{I did.}  
  
{Without consulting me first?}  
  
{Well, Lady Baca said if she didn't start her training right away, she wouldn't be able to control her powers. I assumed you would approve...}  
  
{Well, you assumed wrong! How dare you go behind my back and make plans for my baby without consulting me first?!}  
  
Uh oh. From the look in Detia's eyes and the sound of her voice, Mikel could sense it coming. They were about to have a huge fight. He tried to think of a way to diffuse Detia's anger, but it didn't work. The sounds of their heated argument could even be heard outside of the Copper Kidd's quarters. SteelHeart could hear them on her way back to her duty station.  
  
"What in Limbo is going on in there?" Right on cue a furious Detia burst out of the room. She was headed for the hangar bay and the Kidd was close behind her. SteelHeart couldn't understand what they were saying because they were speaking Mua. But from Detia's body language, she could tell she did not want to hear what Mikel had to say.  
  
Mikel and Detia's argument made it all the way to the hangar bay. Detia was in the process of calling a cab as Bluegrass was landing the Mirage. Hotwing and Flashback got out of two of the pods and Bluegrass got out of the Hot Seat.  
  
"Whoo whee! Wonder what all that shouting's about?"  
  
"From the looks on their faces, I don't think you want to find out," Flashback commented.  
  
"Hey there, you two lovebirds? What seems to be the problem here?" Bluegrass shouted over the arguing couple.  
  
"None of your business, Jim!" Detia shouted back.  
  
"Yeouch! Don't want to mess with her! Look you two, I'm gonna try to find out what's going on here. You can vacate the premises."  
  
"Sure thing, Bluegrass. Good luck!" Hotwing replied with a wink.  
  
"The way they're fighting, looks like I'm gonna need it!" Bluegrass mumbled.  
  
Bluegrass climbed out of the Maraj, heading towards Detia. From the corner of his eye, he saw SteelHeart walk in, heading in the same direction. He quickly caught her eye, and waved her off, indicating that he would take on this one. She frowned, then tuned on her heel to follow Hotwing and Flashback out. Bluegrass approached Mikel and Detia, and they both whirled around to glare at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Detia demanded. "This has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"On the contrary, ma'am, seeing as the Copper Kidd," Bluegrass said, emphasizing Mikel's code name, "is an important member of our team, and you are serving in a very important capacity at Bedlama, your emotional well being is important to all of us.  
  
"Then you should not have let him," and Detia jerked her chin at Mikel "send my daughter away without leave from me."  
  
Ah-ha, Bluegrass thought, that's what this is about. Ho-boy, this is gonna be bad. I have to say I agree with Detia on this one. He continued to Detia "Camiel's not completely out of touch, is she?"  
  
"No," Detia said slowly. "I'm sure Master Hajin would let me talk to her."  
  
"Then why don't you contact Master Hajin, and talk to him, and to Camiel, about this? Do you honestly think Mikel would have let her go if he didn't feel it was necessary? Do you think he would have done anything that might hurt Camiel?" Bluegrass asked.  
  
"N-no" Detia stammered, as her anger and anxiety finally caught up with her. Tears began streaming down her face, and she choked back her tears until she began to hiccup. Mikel extended his arm to her tentatively.  
  
{I'm sorry,} he said to her in Mua. {I did not know that letting Camiel leave would hurt you so much. I thought it important that she begin her training, before her abilities take over her. Can we at least talk to Master Hajin before recalling Camiel?}  
  
{All right,} she replied. {I suppose that would be the best thing to do at this point. But I am still upset with you, Mik. Didn't you think about me before you did this?}  
  
Bluegrass couldn't quite make out what they were saying, he still didn't get Mua too well, but they were both speaking much more calmly now. He gestured silently with his arm.  
  
"I'll call off the cab, okay?" Mikel and Detia nodded to him as Mikel escorted Detia out of the hangar bay  
  
Meanwhile, on the Asylum Planet, Mindprobe was analyzing the day's events; particularly his own recent argument with the Warden.  
  
"How in Limbo could I have allowed myself to lose my temper like that?" Mindprobe said to himself. "I mean, sure we have our squabbles, but it was never this bad. Then again, the Elite is a rather touchy subject for both of us. Especially Dragor." The doctor shuddered at the mention of that name. "I also can't believe I almost brought that up. That, of all things... I know he's very sensitive about it, but does he have to be so thick-headed? Why can't he just talk to someone about this? All these years of mourning isn't good for a person's psychological health. Still, it was worth it to see the look on his face when Lady Meglouse yelled at us; imagine the brave Warden scared of a pregnant woman! Of course, that's the one thing we agree on; while handling prisoners or lunatics is dangerous, angering a pregnant woman is suicide, especially in the later terms."  
  
"Dr. Mindprobe," an orderly called. "Your appointment's ready."  
  
"What?" Mindprobe said. "Oh, right, I almost forgot." He hurried to his next patient. When he got there, he found Jadine waiting patiently.  
  
"Don't tell me." the former Moll said when she saw Mindprobe. "Meeting was that bad?"  
  
"Afraid so." Mindprobe replied. "Sorry if I can't spare any details."  
  
"Oh, that's all right. I can guess what happened. That Warden sure can get on one's nerves."  
  
"Really? I haven't noticed. But having known the guy for a while, I can't say I don't... sympathize, especially after what he's been through."  
  
"Amazing what the Mob can do to a guy's state of mind."  
  
"Speaking of the Mob," Mindprobe started, hoping to change the subject. "Was there ever a previous time you...didn't exactly fit the description of the perfect Mobster?"  
  
"Actually, there was." Jadine replied. "It was about a year before this whole mess started. Mon*Star usually doesn't let us rest much, but every once in a while, we get a night off. I use those to visit my mom at Asteroid Morte."  
  
"The cemetery?"  
  
"Yes. It was in the middle of the Lightyear Limit, so I didn't have to worry about any law-abiding officials."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"One night, I had come to my mom's grave with some Bedlamian water roses, her favorite. I began to hear noises, and I realized I wasn't alone. I was armed with my Sound Blaster--just in case--and I followed the noise to a nearby grave, not far from my own position. From behind some monuments, I saw something I thought I'd never see in my whole life."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"The Warden, outside of the Penal Planet. It's no intergalactic secret he doesn't get out much, so I was surprised to see him there, of all places. He was standing near some kind of grave and he seemed…sad. Nothing like the tough figure that ran the Penal Planet with a titanium fist."  
  
"What was going on in your head during that time?"  
  
"At first, I saw an opportunity to rid Limbo of its biggest pest. I wanted revenge for what I went through on the Penal Planet. But, as I aimed my Sound Blaster at his head, I started to feel some reluctance. I'm usually no killer, Doc, but in the Mob you do what you must, and I tried to convince myself not to go soft. I had a clear shot, no witnesses and...as I powered up my weapon...I...I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I heard sobs. He was actually crying, but I was hidden, so I know it wasn't me he saw. It was strange to see someone whom you're used to seeing as strong and strict look like a wreck. I pulled the trigger anyway, but at the last minute, I swirled my weapon so the blast headed for space. At that moment, I wanted to get out of there. I continued watching him, only to see he was completely focused on that grave. It was like he never heard the blast. When he finally left, I examined the grave; I don't know if she was a relative or something, but all I know is that whoever it was, her death sure took a toll on him."  
  
Mindprobe was silent for a minute to absorb this; he knew exactly who Jadine was talking about and what had happened, but had to keep silent, out of respect for the Warden.  
  
"I... I see." he finally said. "You felt some kind of pity for the Warden, thus your hesitation to take his life."  
  
"Not pity," Jade replied. "Just the understanding of what it's like to lose someone you love. After I left Morte, I did some checking. Turns out the Warden visits that grave every night, always with a bouquet of Terran roses. You... wouldn't by chance..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jade. That information is rather personal, and I know for a fact the Warden's a very private person."  
  
"There is one thing I need to know."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Did... my fath--did Mon*Star do that?"  
  
"I can honestly say he did not, exactly." Mindprobe answered. "One of his goons, before your time."  
  
"That's one thing off my conscious. No offense."  
  
"None taken. I'll see you tomorrow, Jadine."  
  
"Likewise." As Mindprobe left, he couldn't help but think about what Jade had said. He still visits her, he thought. After all this time. I guess old habits die hard.  
  
Nine AM, and all was quiet in Three Points County Prison. Lady Pijol was awakened by severe discomfort in her abdomen. She grunted as she sat up from her bunk. She gasped as her womb contracted like a tight, balled up fist. She leaned against the cell wall just inches away from the electro- field which acted as her prison bars. She was barely able to call out to a nearby guard. The contraction had taken her breath away. Fortunately, Lady Tivert was nearby patrolling the halls. She came by Pijol cell to see what the problem was.  
  
{What's going on, Pijol?} When Lady Ginny shined her light into Pijol's cell, she could see fluid running down her leg forming a puddle beneath her. {By the gods!} The guard contacted the infirmary to have someone come get the expectant mother. Little Goki was on his way.  
  
In the men's wing of the prison, Lord Tkkla woke up with a start.  
  
Something's happening. I'm not sure what, but something is happening, he thought to himself. He sat on the side of his bunk and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked at his watch. Nine AM. I wonder... For five hours he wasn't able to get back to sleep. Finally, at around 2 PM, he was able to drift off.  
  
Pijol had suffered through four hours of labor when the baby finally came forth.  
  
{The warden says you have only one hour to say goodbye,} the nurse informed her as she laid the little half Tch boy on her bosom.  
  
{Oh, Goki, you look so much like my beloved Tkkla. You'll see him before...} Pijol couldn't finish her sentence. She stopped herself from crying an endless shower of tears. No! I'm going to be happy now... for Goki, she thought. Pijol then began to sing a lullaby as her newborn drank his first milk. As the hour progressed Pijol, somehow, managed to get lost in the moment. She told her little one about how the family would be together again and how they would live in comfort forever. She also sang to him more, every lullaby she knew. The warden soon returned with the nurse and a guard.  
  
{All right, Ritua. Time's up.} Pijol reluctantly let the nurse lift Goki from her arms.  
  
{Are you going to let his pahda see him before my family takes him?}  
  
{Arrangements have been made,} the warden responded, knowing fully well that wasn't the case.  
  
{Goodbye, Goki. Mahda loves you.} Pijol's voice trailed off as the warden and the guard left the room. The nurse did her best to comfort the woman as she cried out in despair.  
  
A couple days later, lord Tkkla received a letter from his lover informing him of their son's birth.  
  
{What? And they didn't bring him by? Those bastards!}  
  
He quickly wrote a letter in reply. He wished he could be there to comfort her. Time was getting short. They had to implement their escape plans as soon a possible.  
  
On Hawk Haven, the SilverHawks were having a meeting in the Commander's office.  
  
"All right, Hawks. Here's the deal. Lady Detia has provided us with the information we need to help stop the future drug ring in its tracks. If you look at the screen you can see all of the different forms of Stardust and Liquid Love. There's only one problem. The Chitau didn't provide any clear information of distribution practices. And because of local police corruption, that info is very difficult to come by."  
  
"Uh, Commander, I think I know someone who could help you with that information."  
  
"Oh really? Who is it, Kidd?"  
  
"I think this person would rather remain anonymous, sir."  
  
"Do you have direct contact with this source?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How do you know this person will provide accurate information?"  
  
"Because this person used to sell those drugs, sir." There was an uncomfortable silence as all eyes were now on the Copper Kidd.  
  
That evening, Mikel contacted someone very close to him. Someone who happened to be involved in the illegal drug trade in the past. He took a deep breath when a familiar face appeared on the communications screen.  
  
{Hello, Mikel. It's good to see you.}  
  
{Hi, Mahda. It's good to see you too. I don't have time for chit chat, though. This is more of a business call.}  
  
{Oh really? What's going on, son?}  
  
{I need your help getting some information. It's about Liquid Love and Stardust.} Lsa's smile was wiped from her face at the mention of those infamous items. While Mikel was getting the information from his mother, Detia came over to her mate's desk.  
  
{Mik...}  
  
{Oh, hi Dee. Give me a minute to get this info from Mahda.}  
  
{Mik, I don't think this can wait.}  
  
{What's wrong?}  
  
{My water broke.}  
  
It took a moment for what Detia said to sink in. Then, in spite of months of preparation for this event, Mikel began to panic.  
  
{Mik, pull yourself together and contact Will and tell him to meet us in sick bay.} As Mikel fumbled with the COM system controls, Detia decided she would take things into her own hands. She gently pushed her entawan aside and paged SteelWill herself.  
  
"SteelWill here."  
  
"Hi Will. Just letting you know we're on our way to the infirmary. Valentino is on his way."  
  
"Ok. Emily and I will meet you there. You sound pretty calm for someone who's gone into labor."  
  
"Well, since Mik is falling apart on me I figured I'd be the level headed one."  
  
"I'll make sure to have some tranquilizers ready for your hubby then." Detia and Will laughed while Mikel looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
While the Steel Twins helped the expectant couple prepare for their baby's arrival, SteelWill noticed that the Kidd look a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What's on your mind, Mik?"  
  
"I was just wondering who's going to...you know, be watching for the baby...?"  
  
"Don't worry, Mikel. Emily's going to be the one looking up Detia's gown, not me," Will chuckled. Mikel looked quite relieved. "Unless you want to be the one to do that?"  
  
"Uh...I think I'll leave that to Emily."  
  
"I understand," Will replied with a smile, patting his fellow Hawk on the back.  
  
Detia snickered at Mikel's discomfiture as Steelheart helped her up onto the bed. Will attached the monitors that would keep track of her and the baby's stress levels. Detia felt Will roll her over to hr side, and felt the cold metal of a hypo-spray at the small of her back  
  
"This will take off the high points of the pain without depriving you of the ability to feel what your body is doing" Will explained  
  
"Thank you", Detia replied. That was thoughtful of them, she thought. I was a bit worried about that.  
  
"Your contractions are still 10 minutes apart," Emily said, "and you're not fully dilated. I'd say you still have a few hours left." She smiled at Mik's dismay.  
  
As the four waited in the room while Detia's labor progressed, they talked about what had been going on lately, Detia's work on Bedlama, and the Hawks continued missions to curtail the Mob's activities. Detia was surprised at some of the scrapes the Twins got into. It was a wonder they were still in one piece! And she enjoyed listening to Mikel talk about his activities. She never really heard that much about his job. A few hours later, Detia felt a remarkably strong contraction that made her cry out. Everyone scrambled into position, awaiting the baby's birth. As Detia squeezed Mikel's hand, he was grateful for cybernetic implants.  
  
"Ok, Detia...PUSH!" SteelHeart barked. Detia followed her instructions. After pushing several times, the baby was crowning. "All right, Dee. I see the head. Once that's out everything else should be a little easier."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Detia gasped. It took longer than expected for the baby's head to come out. {Damn, Mik! He must have gotten his head from you!} Mikel just let that comment roll off of him. He excused his love's words because of the present situation.  
  
Soon, little Valentino's first cries could be heard.  
  
"Oh, my! Kind of big for a Mimian baby aren't you?" SteelHeart cooed as she held him up for all to see.  
  
"He must take after Daddy. He was 6'1" and close to 200 lbs."  
  
The Steel Twins quickly cleaned, weighed and measured the newborn then presented him to his parents.  
  
"I think you should let Mikel hold him first."  
  
A smiling Steelheart deposited little Valentino into his pahda's arms. Mikel stood looking at his new baby boy, utter surprise and fierce devotion showing on his face all at once.  
  
Steelheart chuckled. "Was he like this when Camiel was born?" she asked Detia  
  
Detia smiled "I've been told he had the same look on his face when told of her birth... Oooh...."  
  
Steelheart hurried over to help Detia as she expelled the afterbirth. She then shooed out SteelWill, standing cooing over the baby with Mikel. "You two go into the other room so I can bathe Detia"  
  
Mikel looked up, opened his mouth, then retreated at SteelHeart's glare. As the boys exited, 'Heart stripped off Detia's gown, helped give her a thorough sponge bath, then helped Detia redress and settle back into a more comfortable sickbay bed. Steelheart then went and fetched the boys, all three, so Valentino could have his first meal  
  
As Detia nursed the eight pound newborn, she thought about her late father, Jawan Valentine.  
  
{Look, Mik. He's got your eyes, hair, and a big ol' head. But he's got Daddy's mouth and nose...} She took a deep breath when a wave of sadness washed over her. Her mate noticed and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
{So this is what I missed while exiled on Earth?}  
  
{Yeah. Lsa was there when I had Cami at home. It was really wild, but everything turned out fine.}  
  
{Dee...I wish I could have been there for the first five cycles of her life.}  
  
{I know, baby. It's not your fault you couldn't be there.}  
  
The Steel Twins decided to give the couple some privacy while the entered Valentino's stats into the system to be sent down to Bedlama's Hall of Public Records. That's where the Meglouses would have to go to get the baby's birth certificate. They also got the baby's feet and hand prints on a special card for Detia to take to the Hall of Public Records. When the couple made it back to the Kidd's quarters, Mikel noticed his comm link was blinking.  
  
{I wonder who that could be?} When he answered, he saw a very tired looking Makel and an excited Camiel on the screen.  
  
{Pahda! Cami! What are you doing up so late?}  
  
{Cami just had to see the baby. He had better be born because I'm not getting back up until the morning.}  
  
{There he is, Japahda! Madah, bring him closer to the screen so I can see!} Detia held Valentino up so her daughter could see him.  
  
{Wow, Mahda, he's so big!}  
  
{And he certainly has your head, son!}  
  
{What's with all the big head comments, huh? Enough already!} Everyone else giggled at Mikel's annoyance.  
  
{When are you and the baby coming here, Mahda?}  
  
{Soon, sweety. I still have some work to finish up on Bedlama. How's your training going?}  
  
{Going great! It's not so scary anymore. Master Hajin is teaching me how to control it.}  
  
{That's good to hear.} When Mikel saw Detia begin to yawn, he knew it was time to let his mate rest.  
  
{Camiel, Mahda and the baby have to rest. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?}  
  
{Ok, Pahda. I love you guys!}  
  
{We love you too. Good night.}  
  
A couple days later, Detia had a meeting with Stargazer. While she carried Valentino in a baby carrier on her chest, she shared the information the Commander requested. The Copper Kidd would have been there if he hadn't been on patrol on Bedlama.  
  
"Those drug dealers came up with some pretty clever ways of smuggling that stuff. Like right here it says they would take little girls' ponytail holders, open up the little balls, and hide the drugs in there. Then they would put the drugs in the hair of child prostitutes and send them to different areas to either sell or deliver."  
  
"Did the Kidd's informant use this method."  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"Also, it says here the boys would carry drugs in the buckle of their Power Patrol costume belts."  
  
"Power Patrol?"  
  
"It's a really popular kid's show in Mua country. I think it's really disgusting that they use children to do their dirty work."  
  
"Well, security officers and customs are not likely to search a little child. Pretty clever if you ask me."  
  
{All right students. It's time for a role call to see that everybody got off the space plane,} Lady Yanla Tiboo shouted above the noise of the space port. She and two other chaperones were in charge of 30 foreign students from Patani, Mua country. The wormhole made it possible for them to get a first hand look at the Bedlamian culture they had read about in their text books. Many of the girls had their hair up in "niku style," one pony tail up on each side of the head. The most stylish girls would tie them up with the huge, brightly colored balls as ponytail holders.  
  
One girl in particular stood out from the crowd. Her name was Alana but everyone called her "Nikumi." She was the most popular girl in Fountain Hill Academy. She was also one of the wealthiest. She scanned the area and took in the sights. While everyone else saw learning opportunities, she saw money-making opportunities.  
  
After a tour of the government facilities and a brief meeting with Governor Xander, the students were sent on a lunch break. Nikumi saw this as her opportunity to fulfill her assignment. The young girl sat on a specific park bench in Bedlama Park and waited patiently. Soon, another young girl sat next to her and gave her a unique hand signal. She signaled back.  
  
"You got the stuff?" Nikumi nodded. "All right, let's make the switch." The two Mimian girls removed their bulbous ponytail holders and switched them. The mystery girl then handed her some money. Her job complete, Nikumi headed back to her classmates. The other girl stepped behind a large tree and clapped her hands together. Her form changed into an infamous master of disguise.  
  
"Molecu-Lar to Brimm*Star. I got the Stardust. I'm heading back to base."  
  
"Good job, Mo. Hardware will meet you in his lab. Maybe having the real thing will help him figure out those blasted formulas."  
  
"Ok, Planet Master. I'm on my way."  
  
While on patrol on Bedlama, the Copper Kidd noticed something suspicious going on in Bedlama Park. He saw a young girl sitting quietly on a bench all by herself when another girl sat next to her a few minutes later. He wouldn't have paid that any attention if it hadn't been for what he saw next. The two girls switched their ponytail holders and one girl put something in the first girl's hand. Immediately Mikel remembered what his mahda had said about the Silver Shanks' smuggling practices. The SilverHawk then decided to confront the young Mua girl and ask her a few questions.  
  
As the Copper Kidd approached the Mua girl, he managed to see 'her' change into a very familiar face. Remembering what had happened to Detia, the Kidd barely calmed himself down as he overheard Molecu-Lar tell Mon*Star he was returning to Brim Star with the Stardust. Before Molecu-Lar could even move, the Kidd shot a laser blast at the Mobster's position.  
  
"What the--" Molecu-Lar shouted as he noticed the Copper Kidd. "You!"  
  
"That's right, Molecu-Lar!" the Kidd replied. "We have a score to settle!"  
  
"Sounds like someone's jealous..." Molecu-Lar mused. That got the Kidd enraged as they began to fight each other.  
  
{All right! A laser fight! And I thought this trip was gonna be boring!} a Mua boy shouted. Nikumi turned from her group of friends to see her contact and the SilverHawk having a shoot out. Lady Tiboo called to the students so they could take cover.  
  
As Molecu-Lar dodged the Copper Kidd's lasers, he transformed into a big cat like creature while carrying his precious cargo in his jowls. He finally took cover behind a statue of Governor Xander in the park. He went back to his original form and called for back-up. "Hey Mumbo Jumbo, I could use a little help here. I've got a SilverHawk on my tail and boy is he pissed!" The Copper Kidd finally caught up with Molecu-Lar.  
  
"You're under arrest, Molecu-Lar!"  
  
"Not today, buddy! Get him, Mumbo Jumbo!" Before Mikel could turn around, he felt a powerful blow to his back, causing him to fall to the ground. Molecu-Lar quickly stuck his right hand out and covered the SilverHawk with Molecu-Tar.  
  
"That should hold him for a few hundred Limbo years! Let's go, Mumbo Jumbo!" The two Mobsters then sped back to Brim*Star to deliver their package.  
  
While flying over Bedlama, TallyHawk spotted the Copper Kidd in distress. He quickly sent and emergency message to Hawk Haven. The Commander, Quicksilver, Moonstryker, and Bluegrass happened to be in a meeting in Stargazer's office.  
  
"We've got an emergency transmission from TallyHawk, boys." Stargazer turned on the viewer screen. In spite of the Molecu-Tar, everyone could tell it was the Copper Kidd. The Commander then sent Moonstryker to help the Kidd.  
  
The Copper Kidd struggled in the Molecu-Tar, but to no avail. The gooey stuff jammed his lasers and he could barely move. Suddenly, the Kidd felt the tar melt off of him. He finally saw Moonstryker using his own lasers to get rid of the tar.  
  
"Are you okay, Kidd?" Moonstryker asked the Mimian.  
  
"I will be," the Kidd replied. "When I get a hold of Molecu-Lar! He and Mumbo Jumbo just went off to Brim Star with a load of Stardust."  
  
Around that time, most of the tar had been melted away. The Kidd could finally move again, but there was still a good batch stuck in where the lasers shot out.  
  
"Ya sure you don't want to have the Steel Twins check your systems?" Moonstryker asked.  
  
"They will, after we get Molecu-Lar." the Kidd replied. "Let's go!" The Kidd then rushed off to start the pursuit of the two Mobsters.  
  
"Man, I know things have been tough here," Moonstryker thought, recalling the Kidd's recent behavior. "But I've never seen him like this before." With that, Moonstryker followed the Kidd, hoping he could keep his fellow SilverHawk from sending the Mobsters to the Penal Planet in pieces.  
  
Meanwhile, Hardware continued to try to figure out the equipment sent to him from the House of Ataka. It was all baffling to him, to say the least.  
  
"Blast it! Those Mimians could have left me an instruction manual or something! I hope Mo gets back with that Stardust soon."  
  
"Hey, Hardware! Heads up!" The orc-like mechanic turned just in time to catch two bulbous ponytail holders.  
  
"What the..? What is this, Molecu-Lar?"  
  
"It's the Stardust. Open them up."  
  
"Great. Now I can analyze this and see if I can get to producing this stuff. I'm told it's really popular on the Planet of the Mimes and Mars Colony."  
  
"Ok, Hardware, you've got your stuff so I'm outta here. I'm headed for the Starship Casino. I've got some money on a boxing match being held there tonight."  
  
"Ok, Mo. Good luck!"  
  
Molecu-Lar boarded the Limbo Limo and headed for his destination. On his way to the Casino, he was spotted by a still steamed up Copper Kidd.  
  
"There he is, Moonstryker!" The Kidd sped after him on his Space Racer. He was determined to make Molecu-Lar sorry he ever crossed paths with him. The two SilverHawks caught up with him on the outskirts of the Light Year Limit. When he was in range, the Kidd shot a laser blast which caused the Mobster's vehicle to crash on a nearby asteroid. The Copper Kidd quickly landed to find a shaken up Molecu-Lar. Before the criminal could get himself together, the Kidd grabbed Molecu-Lar's shape shifting device and smashed it to bits. Molecu-Lar stood there in utter shock when he realized his means of transformation was destroyed. The still enraged SilverHawk wasn't finished yet. He then pushed the Mobster down to the ground, straddled him, and pressed his thumbs down on Molecu-Lar's throat.  
  
"Oh, shit! This crazy SilverHawk's trying to kill me!!" Molecu-Lar thought as he felt his air supply being cut off.  
  
"What in Limbo?" Moonstryker thought as he saw the Kidd choking the life out of Molecu-Lar. "Kidd, ease up!" he cried. No response. "Kidd! You're suffocating him!"  
  
"That's the idea." Mikel responded coldly, pushing harder on Molecu- Lar's throat. Moonstryker had never seen his fellow SilverHawk act like this. While he did hear of the Mob's attempt to kill the Kidd's entawan, Moonstryker hoped that at least some of what he heard from Bluegrass was exaggerated.  
  
"Look," Moonstryker started, hoping to get to the Kidd. "I don't know what Molecu-Lar did to your wife during that Mob contract, but it can't be that bad that you have to kill him in cold blood!"  
  
"Oh, no?"  
  
"Don't do it, Kidd. Molecu-Lar will pay for whatever he's done, but not like this. Not this way."  
  
It took the Kidd a full minute to regain his composure. He loosened his grip on Molecu-Lar, then stood the Mobster up and threw him to Moonstryker.  
  
"You're not worth it, bastard," the Kidd said to Molecu-Lar.  
  
"Kidd... are you okay?" Moonstryker asked as he restrained a stunned and shook-up Molecu-Lar.  
  
"Yeah..." the Kidd replied. "I...I'll be fine. We better report this to the Commander."  
  
"Why don't you give your report to Stargazer while I escort our Mobster to the Penal Planet?" Moonstryker suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, Moonstryker." Mikel replied. The two Hawks began transport Molecu-Lar, who sat in shocked silence.  
  
The bitch I fucked was his wife? Molecu-Lar thought to himself. I don't believe it. Then again, it would explain why that SilverHawk went postal on me.  
  
Soon, Mikel made his way back to Hawk Haven to give his report.  
  
"Molecu-Lar is charged with purchasing an illegal substance, possessing an illegal substance, assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest."  
  
"Were you able to recover the Stardust for evidence?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"All right. Moonstryker should be back soon to give his part of the report. By the way, are you ok? You look like something's bothering you."  
  
"Just a little stressed. I'll be fine, sir."  
  
"Baby been keeping you up?"  
  
"Not more than usual sir."  
  
"Ok, then. You're dismissed."  
  
As he headed to his quarters, Mikel realized that his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. His rage still had a grip on him. "A couple more minutes and I could have finished him off with that death grip." He shuddered at the thought. "Oh, Vasah, I'm losing control because of that bastard! I need to go be with my Sweet Detia." His shift was over so he decided to remove his copper armor. After a quick call, Seymour and Zeek arrived in the hangar.  
  
It was a pretty quiet ride down to Bedlama. The two cabbies could tell by the expression on Mikel's face that he wasn't in a talking mood. They finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Here we are. Sunshine Terrace. That'll be 20 Limbo bucks." The Mimian paid the fare without a word and headed for the apartment.  
  
"Hey, Mister Copper Kidd, you have a good night. And tell Lady Detia the same," Zeek shouted after him. Mikel just nodded and waved good bye. "Hmmm...wonder what's eating him?"  
  
When Mikel arrived at the apartment, he found Detia nursing their son while watching a holovid. He kissed both his mate and his son.  
  
{Hi, baby, how was your day?} Mikel sighed in response. {What's wrong with you?}  
  
{I'll be fine, love. I just have a lot on my mind. What are you watching?}  
  
{Bo and Rana sent a copy of their wedding holovid. Col and one of Rana's cousins were the heralds.} Mikel watched the wedding for a few moments before turning back to Detia.  
  
{Dee, something happened today that...oh, never mind...}  
  
{Never mind what?}  
  
{I...I'll talk to you about it later.}  
  
{Mik, they way you're lookin' I think we need to talk about it now.} She turned off the holovid and gave her entawan her undivided attention. He then took a deep breath and told her everything.  
  
{Mik, you actually tried to kill Molecu-Lar?}  
  
{Yes, and boy did I enjoy that expression on his face as I used that death grip Pahda taught me...}  
  
{Mikel! Stop it. You're scaring me!} Mikel came to himself when he realized what he was saying.  
  
{Oh, Dee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I was so angry about what he did to you. Ever since you told me I've wanted him dead. I still kind of feel that way...} Detia sat and looked at her mate in stunned shock for a few moments.  
  
{Mik, I'm...gonna lay the baby down for the night. I'll be right back.} As he watched Detia head for the baby's crib, Mikel noticed she looked very uncomfortable, even a little scared and worried. She soon returned and sat back down next to him.  
  
{Mikel, you've got to put this revenge mess out of your mind. I mean, if you had succeeded in killing Molecu-Lar, what would that have gotten you? A life sentence in the Penal Planet. Baby, it's hard enough not being able to see you when I want while I'm on the home planet. If you were in prison, I might not ever be able to see you again.}  
  
{Yeah...you're right. Detia, I'm sorry. I let my anger take control of me. Boy, look at my hands shaking! I haven't had my smoke for the day.}  
  
{I'll go get your cigarettes.} Detia handed him a cigarette and lit it. He began to smoke the peace flower leaves as they continued to talk. {Mik, even if you did kill that Mobster, it wouldn't help me any. It wouldn't help me deal with the humiliation he caused me. Mik, I never told you this, but when he....violated me, he made himself look just like...you.}  
  
Mikel nearly dropped his cigarette when he heard what his mate said. He had wondered why Detia would close her eyes or not look him directly in the face while they were intimate. She had been like that ever since...  
  
{Mik, I'm sorry..}  
  
{Sorry? For what?}  
  
{I shouldn't let something like that affect me and you like that. I know you would never hurt me...} Detia lowered her head as if she were ashamed of something.  
  
The rage he had felt before rose up in him again as the tears began to stream down Detia's cheeks. He took a nice long drag from his cigarette and blew it from his nostrils. For a few moments they both sat in silence.  
  
{Dee, I want to help you. I know what I just thought about doing now isn't going to do either of us any good. I have an idea. Why don't you talk to Emily about this tomorrow. I've found she's a great counselor and whatever you talk about will be kept between the two of you.}  
  
{Ok, baby, I'll do that. One question. Who are you gonna talk to?}  
  
{I ...guess I'll talk to Jim. He's my best friend. And he doesn't tell the whole world all my business.}  
  
The couple talked some more as they had dinner. Mikel discovered that his mate was dealing with a lot of things which she never told him about.  
  
{Mik, I hate keeping things from you, but I don't want you to worry more than you already do.}  
  
{Dee, you're not supposed to bear all these burdens alone. That's one reason why I'm here. Anyway, it's late. We can talk about this more tomorrow, ok? Let's get some rest.}  
  
When Detia woke up the next morning, her mind was a whirl. She felt awful from the way Mikel had reacted, but still, she was relieved that it was out in the open. She stretched, then showered, dressed, and twisted her hair in an up-do. Then she headed to the mess hall to seek out SteelHeart. She saw SteelHeart in the mess hall rapidly putting down a large breakfast. Detia looked at the buffet. She had no interest in food, but grabbed up an apple anyway. Detia then took a deep breath, and made her way to SteelHeart.  
  
SteelHeart looked up as Detia made her way over. Odd, she thought to herself. Detia usually eats with Mikel in the morning. Then SteelHeart remembered that Mikel was agitated this morning as he headed off on patrol. Detia sat down, and began to nervously quarter and eat her apple.  
  
"Morning," SteelHeart said, just to start a conversation.  
  
"Morning," Detia replied. "What's the schedule for today?"  
  
SteelHeart gave a sour smile. "Well, I'm still off active duty. Seems I banged up my leg worse than I thought, so I'm still grounded."  
  
Detia played with the last piece of her apple. "Can we talk... privately?"  
  
SteelHeart looked at Detia, and could feel the onslaught of emotion. Fear, rage, humiliation... SteelHeart sensed all of these from Detia. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Of course," SteelHeart said. "Let me drop off these dishes, and we'll go up to my quarters. We'll have privacy there."  
  
Detia walked with SteelHeart as 'Heart deposited her dishes onto the conveyer belt. They then walked together to Steel Heart's rooms. As Detia entered, she looked around her curiously. Like her quarters with Mik, SteelHeart had three rooms in her suite; bedroom, bathroom, and outer room. 'Heart led Detia over to a couch in the outer room.  
  
"Now then," 'Heart said to Detia, "what troubles you?"  
  
Detia took a deep breath. "That time when the Mob took that hit on me...you know that Molecu-Lar captured me?"  
  
"Yes," SteelHeart replied. She was getting a bad feeling that she already knew what was coming next.  
  
"He raped me!" Detia wailed. "And he used Mikel's body to do it."  
  
SteelHeart laid her hand on Detia's "Please, Detia, described to me what you remember, as best you can. Don't be ashamed if you cry or stumble."  
  
Detia began to recite what had happened to her, as best as she remembered. It took most of the morning to tell her story, as the sympathy showed on SteelHeart's face.  
  
"So," SteelHeart said as Detia finished. "Let me guess. You're angry the Molecu-Lar did this to you, afraid that it may happen again, and ashamed that you 'let' this happen, and that you're 'letting' it affect you."  
  
Detia smiled. "Yeah, that's it exactly. I guess I'm not the only one, huh?"  
  
"No," SteelHeart chuckled low in her throat, "you're not the only one. Does that make you feel any better?"  
  
"Yeah," Detia said, to herself as well as SteelHeart, blinking with surprise.  
  
Just then, the door to 'Heart's quarter slid open, and Rayzor sailed in, deposited a basket between the two women, than sailed out again. SteelHeart pulled a light lunch out of the basket. She smiled to herself, then served Detia and herself. The two took a break, mulling over what the other had said.  
  
"Detia," SteelHeart asked, "when Molecu-Lar was abusing you, did he use Mikel's voice?"  
  
"No," Detia replied, "he didn't. That's how I knew it wasn't Mik. The voice was wrong."  
  
"Well, that's one thing that may help. Have Mikel talk to you when you are intimate. Think about the little things he says, and does, that are unique to him. You have to rebuild in yourself the image of Mikel as Mikel, and not as Molecu-Lar. Think of Mikel's face as you concentrate on the things you enjoy about him."  
  
Detia thought this over. "Yes," she said thoughtfully. "That sounds like it will work."  
  
SteelHeart placed her finger under Detia's chin. "This is not going to be easy, Detia. You are going to spend many days alternately angry and sad. Just let Mikel know what you are feeling so he can help you, and remember, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. Nothing you did or did not do would have prevented this. Molecu-Lar wanted to cause pain, and he chose you as his target. Anytime you need to talk, or yell, or cry, I'm here for you, don't hesitate to come get me."  
  
Detia smiled, tears in her eyes. She squeezed Steel Heart's hand. "Thank you." Then Detia looked at the time. "Oh, my. I need to go. Poor 'Tino is going to think I abandoned him, and I'm sure the Commander's going nuts looking after him."  
  
SteelHeart chuckled. "I was wondering where he was."  
  
"Mikel took him to the Commander this morning, so I would be free to talk to you. It was Mikel's suggestion."  
  
Detia got up, and went to the door, then turned around. "SteelHeart, do you ever think about it... I mean.. do you think about being violated like that?"  
  
"Daily," 'Heart replied. "I spend my days trying top put the Mob behind bars. I know they would do that to me, if they ever got they're hands on me."  
  
"Does that scare you?"  
  
"Yes," 'Heart said, "it scares me a great deal."  
  
"Thank you," Detia said. "That actually makes me feel better"  
  
"You're welcome. Oh... and call me Emily." She grinned. "We only use our code names out in the field these days."  
  
"You got it, Emily," Detia said, smiling in return as she headed out the door to retrieve Valentino. As Detia left, Emily sank back down into the couch. That conversation had taken quite a bit out of her, but if it helped Detia, it was worth it  
  
Valentino was quiet at first. Stargazer had it easy, he just had to hold him. Then the baby started wailing in a high-pitched cry. The old man had never handled a baby and nearly panicked.  
  
"You miss your Mahda already?!" he asked cradling the little boy as he had seen Detia and Mikel do. Tino still continued to cry despite the attention.  
  
"How about something to play with, little fella?" The commander started rummaging through his desk drawer with one hand keeping the baby in the other.  
  
"Here he is, a toy Tally Hawk." Stargazer held up a figurine of the spy bird. "They started making these on Bedlama and ones of the 'Hawks, too. Your Pahda is in that drawer... somewhere...Camiel had to buy him. She asked me to keep both of them safe for her."  
  
Tino stopped crying and reached out at the toy. Stargazer was happy to have peace again. He was startled by a knock on his office door, and glad to see the baby's mother come in.  
  
"Thank so much for watching Tino, sir. He wasn't any trouble was he?"  
  
"Nope, no trouble at all."  
  
{Hi, big boy. Did you miss Mahda?} Detia cooed as she strapped him into the baby carrier on her chest. She noticed the toy in his hand. "So, you kept him quiet with this, huh?" Detia chuckled. Stargazer shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The young mother could tell her son was still a little fussy. She figured he must be hungry.  
  
"Looks like it's lunch time for Tino. See you around, Commander. And thanks again."  
  
"No problem. You enjoy your day off."  
  
On the other side of the wormhole, another set of new parents were having their own problems. Months had passed since little Goki had been sent to live with the Hurgins. Lord Tkkla was quite frustrated because the escape plans were going slowly. On the other hand, he knew they had to be cautious and meticulous. One slip up and he and his lover would never be able to escape from prison. The crafty drug lord gave his watch a furtive glance. It was about that time for a certain woman to pay him a visit. Before long he heard a guard bark his name.  
  
{Ataka! You got a visitor. In case you're wondering, it's that hot blond chick again. She still won't give me her number. Put in a good word for me and she might change her mind.} Tkkla sneered at the guard's disrespectful attitude towards his entawan, Lady Fikkia. He would have given a verbal response, but he didn't feel like wasting his breath on the moron.  
  
The guard escorted Lord Tkkla to the visitors booth. He smiled when he saw his mate patiently waiting.  
  
~Hello, my love. It's good to see you again. How are things in the House of Ataka?~  
  
~Tifa and I are doing our best, but I have to admit we do need you. Tifa is making progress with her assignment. Goki is healthy and safe, but I know how you feel about him living on that valley chicken farm.~  
  
~Have you spoken to our special friend?~  
  
~Why, yes. The information provided was very helpful to Tifa and I. It's only a matter of time before the plan is put in motion.~  
  
~Excellent.~  
  
Lord Tkkla's talk with Lady Fikkia had cheered him up a bit. Soon, Pijol, we'll be out of this hell hole, he thought to himself. That evening when he returned to his cell, Tkkla took the time to look at a picture of his son which Pijol had sent him. He did resemble him greatly, even down to the slightly cold and calculating expression. There were so many things he wanted to teach the boy. He planned on training him to become the next Lord of the House of Ataka as soon as he could. He also had plans for his beautiful daughter, Lady Tifa. He planned on having her betrothed to a certain infamous and highly skilled cat burglar. Unfortunately, he was imprisoned somewhere on the west side of Patani. Tkkla had plans to make him head of covert operations. The drug lord had so many plans running through his mind that he was starting to get a slight headache. He decided to retire for the night. He had no idea that he would have a visitor in the world of his dreams.  
  
Tkkla soon found himself in a place where the flames were countless and chaos reigned. He soon came face to face with a red figure. Surprised, Tkkla bowed before the figure.  
  
~Master Wenbaran,~ Tkkla said. ~How may I serve you?~  
  
~By explaining to me your recent failures,~ the Bringer of Destruction growled, the surrounding flames burning.  
  
~Failures? Whatever do you mean, Master?~  
  
~My followers have been exposed, we have a defector on our hands and efforts are being made to shut us down! All of this results from your incompetence!~  
  
~Master, I assure you, this is all a temporary setback.~  
  
~For your sake, Ataka, this had better--~ Suddenly, Wenbaran felt something, a presence he only sensed once before. His burning eyes grew with a slight fear and shock. He then turned to Tkkla.  
  
~Master, what is it?~ Tkkla asked.  
  
~I sense something.~ Wenbaran explained. ~A strange power, the likes of which I've not seen before. The source is faint, but I have a bad feeling. Make haste in your escape, Ataka. I want to deal with the Child of Light as soon as possible. We can not afford to have her obtain any allies, especially in these dark times.~  
  
~As you wish, Master. As always, I follow your orders without question.~  
  
~See that you do not fail me again, Ataka,~ Wenbaran warned. ~Lest you suffer the fate of those who defy me.~  
  
~Yes, Master.~  
  
The images began to fade and Tkkla awoke in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe all that's happened. Just when they were getting ready to escape, this comes up.  
  
I have to alert Pijol at once, Tkkla thought as he hurriedly wrote a letter to his beloved. Whatever the cost, we must not fail! We can not afford to.  
  
A bored Pijol sat in one of the rec rooms trying to find something to do. She attempted to read a book she had gotten from the prison library, but someone else was watching a holovid of a concert. Lady Pijol became quite annoyed when the lyrics to "This is Who I Am" entered her ears.  
  
{Do you mind turning that annoying Cherri Berri down?}  
  
{That so happens to be my niece!} Kuli Hasau snapped.  
  
{I see, how unfortunate...} Pijol sneered.  
  
{Excuse me, but do you have something against my niece?}  
  
Pijol ignored the other inmate. That just made Kuli even angrier. She had recently been sentenced to five cycles for running an illegal prostitution ring from her sex therapy office, and she was already having a problem with one of the inmates. She took an intimidating stance over Lady Pijol.  
  
{I believe I asked you a question.}  
  
{And I believe I don't care. As you can see, I'm busy reading.}  
  
{You'll be busy picking your teeth up off the ground if you keep getting smart with me!} Pijol slowly placed her book down and looked Kuli straight in the eye.  
  
{I hear you used to work on Bright Street some cycles ago.}  
  
{Yeah, what of it?}  
  
{I hear you were a pretty good Madame. At least that's what my lover had told me.}  
  
{Oh, yeah. Well how the hell would he know?}  
  
{Because you used to work for him. His name is Lord Tkkla. And it's not a good idea to harass his lover!}  
  
That bit of information shut Kuli up quick. She knew better than to cross anyone connected to the powerful Lord Tkkla. She sat back down one the couch and turned to news broadcast. It was something about the first group of Mimian students taking a trip to Bedlama. The reporter was interviewing a male student.  
  
{The best part was when one of the SilverHawks and this shape shifting dude had a laser fight!}  
  
{Hmmm...looks like Molecu-Lar made it back to Limbo,} Pijol mused.  
  
{MAIL CALL!} Pijol's ears perked up at those words. She wondered if her beloved Tkkla had sent her anything. When her name was called, she went to pick up her letter. She didn't open it up until she got to her cell. The letter was short and a bit vague.  
  
{What's this about a dream? Oh...Tilor said he used to have those. He doesn't say what it's all about.} As Pijol wrote a reply she couldn't help but wonder what was going through Tkkla's mind to write such an odd letter.  
  
On the Asylum Planet, Jadine read another letter from Lady Detia.  
  
"Hmph. So that's what caused my necklace to glow, huh? I wonder how Camiel's doing with her training?" She looked at a couple pictures of little Valentino.  
  
"Wow, he is kinda big for a Mimian baby. He'll out grow his dad in no time."  
  
And as she expected, there was a love note from her dear James. She noticed that their little notes were becoming more and more intimate as time passed.  
  
"Oh, James, how long do we have to wait until we can express these words in the flesh? I think I understand how Dee feels when she can't see her husband."  
  
Jadine checked the time and noticed it was about time for her therapy session. She folded up and put away her letters and read a book while waiting for Mindprobe. Jadine finished reading the last sentence and flipped the page. She couldn't help remembering a scene from her childhood that played out almost every night...  
  
All the pictures were so pretty! Jadine looked at each one in awe as the words of the story were being read to her. Either her mother or R.J. came to read her a story every night before bedtime. Tonight it was R.J. and he was reading her an old Earth fairy tale, Cinderella. They were on the part where Cinderella gets to go to the ball.  
  
"'Now, Cinderella, you must be back by midnight because that is when everything will return to normal' said the fairy godmother." R.J. read trying to make his voice sound like an old woman's. The four year old giggled at the attempt...  
  
"And I'd always fall asleep before the end of the story." Jadine smiled, she did have some happy memories from that time.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Jadine, it's time for you're therapy session."  
  
"Come on in, doc!"  
  
"Good morning, Jadine."  
  
"Morning, doc."  
  
"So, how is the patient today?"  
  
"Besides being bored out of my mind, I'm doin' ok."  
  
"Have anymore visions lately?"  
  
"No, but something weird did happen a couple days ago. I was going to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how to explain it at the time."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, while I was doing my hair the other day my necklace slipped off. I guess the brush pulled the clasp loose. Anyway, while I was fixing the clasp I got this eerie feeling. It was like someone was watching me."  
  
Dr. Mindprobe noticed the book resting in Jadine's lap.  
  
"What were you reading, Jadine?"  
  
"Just an ancient tale from Earth. It's called 'Cinderella.' My mom used to read it to me when I was a kid." The former Mob Moll handed Mindprobe the book. She smiled as he admired the colorful illustrations.  
  
"Hmm...this is very nice. I'll have to see if I can find a copy for the little ones online."  
  
"Yeah, it is a nice story. You know what I like about fairy tales, Doc? They always live happily ever after. The hero saves the day...the princess marries her prince charming..." For a moment Jadine thought of her own knight in shining armor waiting for he back in Limbo. "Too bad real life isn't all that simple."  
  
On the Planet of the Mimes a clever pair was in the process of orchestrating their own happy ending. Lady Pijol picked over the bland tasting prison food as she waited for a very important item. Right on time, Lady Ginny Tivert brushed by on her way to the other side of the cafeteria. Pijol quickly picked up a note which Lady Ginny had strategically dropped on her tray. The Mimian woman placed her hands in her lap and opened it up. She smiled to herself.  
  
{So these are my coordinates and time. So it's going down in three days. I'd better memorize this then destroy this note.} When she got back to her cell, Pijol read the note over and over until it was etched into her memory. She then flushed the note down the toilet. {Three days...three days until freedom!}  
  
Three days later, Lord Tkkla sat quietly in his cell. On the outside his face bore its usual cold, unreadable expression. But on the inside he was very exited. At exactly 10:33 PM the prison security system would be reset. The process took just over one minute, but that was enough time to execute the escape plan. At 10:32 the drug Lord got up from his bunk and casually stood in a specific spot. He looked at his watch and counted down from ten seconds then put his arms out to his side. At exactly 10:33 PM he felt a pair of hands put something around his waist. He quickly put his hand on his right side and squeezed. One moment he was in his cell, in the next he was on the outside, about a mile and a half away from the prison. At first he was a bit disoriented. First he saw one of his servants standing next to him. then he saw his daughter standing next to a large van. The he saw her. His beloved Pijol stood next to another one of his servants looking a bit confused.  
  
When Pijol saw her lover she ran into his arms.  
  
{Oh, Tkkla, we did it!}  
  
{Yes. It's great to have some fresh air for a change. I have missed you my dear.}  
  
{It's good to be in your arms again, lover.} Lady Tifa rolled her eyes as the couple began to kiss.  
  
~Pahda, we must hurry to the jet! We don't know how long we have before they realize you have escaped!~  
  
~You're right, daughter. Let's get out of here.~ All five of them piled into the van and sped off to board the jet back to Tch country. The two escapees changed out of their prison jumpers on the jet. Lord Tkkla didn't want him and his beloved Pijol to return to his opulent mansion dressed in prison rags. He wanted to make a proper entrance. Soon they arrived at the massive House of Ataka. As Lord Tkkla entered the looming gate, he played with the five rings on his left hand, which represented his five concubines. When the party made it to the house entrance, Lady Fikkia and the five concubines were waiting for them. Fikkia hurried to meet up with her entawan.  
  
~Tkkla, you are finally home!~ she cried as she threw her arms around his neck. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
~We have some catching up to do, my love,~ he whispered in her ear. ~But first, we have some family business to take care of,~ he added as he glanced at Pijol and Tifa. ~Pijol, Fikkia and I have a proposition for you. We'll discuss it in the hanging gardens. And Tifa, I also have something to discuss with you. I'll send one of the concubines to get you when I'm ready to speak to you.~  
  
~Yes, Pahda~ his daughter replied with a respectful bow.  
  
Tifa got the expected summons a few hours later, and went to meet her pahda in one of the many richly furnished small offices the home boasted.  
  
~You wished to see me, Pahda?~ Tifa asked with a bow.  
  
~I have received a request for your hand in marriage, my daughter, that I have decided to accept on your behalf,~ Lord Tkkla said, not wishing to delay the announcement.  
  
Tifa blinked in astonishment. ~For me? Who?~  
  
~Banji Tangert,~ he replied. ~It is an honorable match.~  
  
~Falong!?~ Tifa began to pace around the room in frustration. ~Pahda, please, no!~  
  
~Whatever is the matter, Tifa? He is from a good, pure Mimian line.~  
  
~I don't wish to come out of bed every morning with bruises, that's why! He's brutish!~  
  
~A good strong girl like yourself should soon set him to rights, Tifa. Do not be so silly. This is an advantageous arrangement.~  
  
~For you maybe, Pahda, but not for me. I want no part of this,~ Tifa replied hotly, her anger rising.  
  
~You will marry Banji, Tifa. I will not hear another word from you about this. I will make the announcement tomorrow.~ With that, Lord Tkkla swept out of the room, leaving Tifa to her own thoughts.  
  
Tifa flopped down in an office chair to pout and fume. She sneered with distaste as she thought of the 4'9" Hnn man who had a habit of grabbing his crotch. She hoped this betrothal was one of Tkkla's sick jokes. However, she knew it was no joke when she was called to meet with Fikkia in her bed chamber with a servant to be fitted with betrothal garments.  
  
~Master Banji will arrive in the morning. Tomorrow evening, Tkkla will formally announce your betrothal. The ceremony will be held the next day.~  
  
~Pahda sure isn't wasting time, is he?~ Tifa growled. ~What was he thinking when he accepted that thug's request?~  
  
~Banji has been loyal to your pahda for many cycles. He's very intelligent and highly skilled. Tkkla thinks he'll be the perfect on to take over Covert Operations.~  
  
~What? But that's my department!~  
  
~Tkkla figured you needed your work load lightened. By the way, we have asked Pijol to become Tkkla's pitawan. That way Prince Goki will be a legitimate heir to the House of Ataka.~  
  
Tifa frowned at that information. She didn't really like that loudmouth. She felt like she was a stuck-up wanna-be born on a valley chicken farm. When she became the pitawan she would be the second most powerful female in the household. For many cycles, Tifa had been the second most powerful female here. Now she would only be a little bit higher than the concubines. Tifa was not pleased at all.  
  
That night Tifa had a fitful sleep. The thought of Falong touching her made her skin crawl. What was worse, he had just been released from prison. And everyone knows the first thing a man wants when he's fresh out of prison. Besides decent food, that is. The young woman nearly leapt out of bed when she felt someone shaking her.  
  
~Lady Tifa! Master Falong is on his way from the airport. Lord Tkkla says to get ready!~  
  
~Ora! You startled me!~  
  
~I'm sorry, my lady, but you didn't answer when I called.~  
  
~All right, I'm up. Draw me a bath and tell Hna to lay an outfit out for me. Nothing too revealing, mind you.~  
  
~Yes, my Lady.~  
  
With the two concubines' help, Tifa was ready to meet with her soon to be fiancé. When she made it to the main entrance, she saw her pahda and the former thief talking. The two men noticed her as she approached them.  
  
~Ah, Tifa, good to see you are finally awake. You two have met before so there is no need for introductions. Daughter, I was just about to give Master Banji a tour of Covert Operations and the Security Department. I would like you to join us. Since you are chief of security you two will be working closely together.~  
  
Tifa noticed Falong had a friendly smile on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. As they began the tour Tifa made sure to stand on the other side of her pahda. Tkkla ended the tour by showing Falong his office.  
  
~This is really nice...but the chair's kinda big.~ Falong's short legs barely reached the floor. Tifa stifled a giggle. He found the lever on the side and made adjustments. ~That's better.~  
  
~Well, Banji, that's all I have to show you for now. Tifa will train you on the equipment in the near future. Your first assignment will be my son's recovery from the Hurgins. I'll leave the two of you alone for now. I'm sure you have many things to discuss. I'll be seeing the two of you this evening in the Great Hall.~ Soon the two future life mates were left alone.  
  
~So, Tif, how's it goin'?~ Tifa grunted in response. ~Something wrong with your throat?~  
  
~No.~  
  
~Is it me or are you giving me major attitude?~ Tifa just glared back at him. ~Look, woman, what's your problem?~  
  
~You figure it out.~  
  
~You know, I hate guessing games. So talk to me, sweetheart.~  
  
~I am not your sweetheart! And I really don't appreciate you and my pahda making plans for my future without my consent!~ Lady Tifa then stormed out of the office in a huff.  
  
~Hmph...somebody hasn't had any in while,~ the former thief chuckled to himself.  
  
Back in Limbo, Lady Detia prepared to return to the Planet of the Mimes. Before she left, however, she made an appointment with SteelWill for a check-up for Valentino. The infant was fairly quiet as Will did a full body scan.  
  
"Well, no signs of any viruses or any other physical problems. Ok, Tino, let's check your eyes and ears." SteelWill found no problems with the baby's eyes. However, it was a different story with his ears.  
  
"Hmmm...look like we're gonna have to do a little test. Detia, could you stand behind Valentino for a moment?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to test a theory." Detia did as she was instructed. SteelWill got the baby's attention with the toy Tally Hawk.  
  
"Ok, Detia. Call his name." Detia called her son's name but he didn't respond. Thinking he may be distracted by the toy, Will hid it behind his back. "Call him again." Little Tino still didn't respond to his mother's voice. SteelWill decided to do a more thorough scan of Valentino's head.  
  
"Will, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ahh...just as I suspected. Wonder why I didn't notice before?"  
  
"What is it, Will?"  
  
"Valentino's inner ears are severely deformed. It's very likely that he's deaf."  
  
After his check-up, Detia took the baby back to Sunshine Terrace on Bedlama to finish packing. It was almost the end of Mikel's shift so she knew he was coming by to help with the packing. As she set their son down in the playpen, she wondered how his pahda would react to Valentino being deaf. Since she had already cleaned out the fridge she ordered take out for dinner. By the time the food arrived, Mikel had made it from Hawk Haven.  
  
{I'm home, sweet Dee Dee.} Mikel announced as he weaved though a collection of boxes in the living room.  
  
{Hey, hunky man! I'm in the kitchen. Do you mind take-out tonight?} Detia replied from the kitchen.  
  
{Nope, that's just fine, love.} Mikel then heard Tino squeaking loudly from his playpen.  
  
{Better tone it down, son.}  
  
{I need to tell you something, Mik,} Detia said as she stood in the kitchen door way. Mikel lifted Valentino out of the playpen and began to play with his son.  
  
{So, Detia, what do you have to tell me?}  
  
{You know Tino had his check-up today, right?}  
  
{Uh-huh. Everything turn ok?}  
  
{Well, yes and no.}  
  
{What's that supposed to mean?}  
  
{Um, Mik, Tino is in excellent health. There's just one little thing. He's deaf.}  
  
{Tino is deaf? Any idea what caused it?}  
  
{Will suspects he was born that way. He said his inner ears are deformed.}  
  
{Dee, do you think something might have happened to him in the womb when you went through the wormhole?}  
  
{I don't know. Maybe you can ask Will about that.}  
  
{Well, looks like he'll be learning Universal Language A lot sooner than most children.}  
  
{Yeah, you're right. Mik, could you give Tino his bath and put him to bed so we can finish packing?}  
  
{Sure, love. No problem.}  
  
Soon the baby was asleep and the last bit of packing was complete. The young couple made sure to spend some time together alone before retiring for the night. They knew it would be a while before they could see each other again.  
  
The next morning Mikel saw his family off at the spaceport.  
  
{Ok, Mik, they just announced our flight. Next time we see each other will be Triz and Jo's wedding. I'm going to miss you til then.}  
  
{I know. I'll miss you too.}  
  
The couple kissed each other good-bye. Mikel didn't leave the spaceport until he saw the space plane take off. He hated having to watch his family leave, but it was one consequence of his exile.  
  
While one family separated, another was preparing to reunite. Tifa Ataka and Banji Tangert had received their first assignment together. They were to recover Prince Goki from the Hurgin family. Lord Tkkla had given them an idea on how to recover his son from the farmers.  
  
~Ok, Tif, here's the plan. While things heat up on the Hurgin farm I'll go in and get the Prince. He sleeps on the second floor, right?~  
  
~From my observations, yes.~  
  
~They got any weapons?~  
  
~Only a shot gun to scare off predators.~  
  
~Ok. So we're dealing with one adult female and two adult males. Our little distraction should keep them pretty occupied while I get the Prince. Are our two operatives ready?~  
  
~They have been briefed.~  
  
~All right, then...LET'S DO THIS!~  
  
Lady Hurgin was finishing washing the dishes from dinner. Master Hurgin and their son were watching the news in the living room. Goki was in his high chair at the kitchen table, playing with a figurine his adopted father carved for him. When Lady Hurgin was done she turned and looked at Goki. He wasn't really playing with his toy. He had his head resting on his hand and was dosing off.  
  
{I think it's time your were in bed, little one.}  
  
Goki was so tired he almost didn't notice his adopted mother pick him up and take him up stairs. Soon little Goki was tucked into bed and fast asleep. Everything was normal until Lady Hurgin was nearly back down stairs. She heard the front door slam shut and wondered what was going on. Then she heard crashing and shots firing outside!  
  
Like his namesake, Falong quickly and silently scaled the wall. He easily squeezed his small frame through the open second story window. Fortunately he climbed into the correct room. Prince Goki was asleep in the crib. He carefully lifted the sleeping child and strapped him to his back. As he made his way back out the window, Falong heard someone yell, {Hey, what are you doing up there?} It was Pijol's brother, Yukel Hurgin.  
  
Yukel was about to investigate the intruder's actions when he suddenly gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Falong smiled when he saw Tifa standing above the man with a tazer in her hand. She then signaled for her new partner to come down.  
  
~Things are about to get really hot around here, so let's go. We got what we came for.~  
  
Just as quickly as the shooting started, it ended. But that wasn't the end of the commotion. Master Hurgin called to his entawan.  
  
{Olka! The chicken coop is on fire!} As Olka made her way to the chicken coop, she discovered her unconscious son.  
  
{Lais, come quickly! Yukel is hurt!} Yukel had come to just in time to help put out the fire. Fortunately, the fire wasn't out of control, and soon it was out. The Hurgins thought everything was finally back to normal until Olka went to check on the baby. She cried out in despair when she discovered the baby was gone from his crib.  
  
Olka had come to care for her grandson as if he had come from her womb. She did not know who the intruders were or why they would want to steal away a small child. Her despair began to mix with anger and she let out an ear piercing scream that cracked the window of Goki's former room. Upon hearing the scream, Lais and Yukel rushed up stairs. They found Olka standing outside in the hallway half-crying, half-talking.  
  
{Why did they take my little one?} What? the men thought.  
  
{Mahda, what happened?} Yukel asked as Lais came to his entawan's side.  
  
{They stole Goki... They stole my son.}  
  
Lady Pijol couldn't sleep. She was anxious to be reunited with her son. She hadn't seen him since the day he was born. She looked down at her future entawan and his mate.  
  
{How can Tkkla sleep at a time such as this?} Pijol wondered. {Isn't he the least bit excited about Goki's return?}  
  
Right before the suns rose, the communication station went off. Pijol leapt out of bed like an Olympic athlete to answer the call.  
  
~Ataka Mansion. Pijol speaking.~  
  
~Pijol, this is Lady Tifa. Is my pahda there?~  
  
~He's still asleep. What's your status?~  
  
~The mission was a success. We have recovered the prince.~ Tkkla and Fikkia were startled awake when they heard someone cry out.  
  
~By the gods, Pijol? What's all the commotion, love?~  
  
~Tkkla, great news! Your son is on his way! Goki is coming home!~ Tkkla's future pitawan cheered.  
  
Within hours the Covert Operations team returned with the Prince. As soon as Tifa entered the mansion with the baby, Pijol ran up to take Goki from her arms. Tifa backed up to prevent the excited Mua woman from taking the child.  
  
~Pijol, I think it best if Pahda gets to hold his son first. He hasn't gotten to see him face to face like you have.~ Tifa gave Pijol a dirty look as she made her way over to Lord Tkkla, who took the baby from his daughter's arms. Tkkla held his son for the first time, as he should have been able to do in prison.  
  
{My successor, Prince Goki,} he said to the little boy with a proud smile.  
  
{Where is my Pahda?} Goki asked, his expression making him look far older than two. Tkkla was almost shocked. They did not tell him about us, he thought.  
  
{I'm your true Pahda.}  
  
Pijol had taken her place by Tkkla's side. She was so happy to see her son home even if she couldn't hold him just yet. She began to hum one of the lullabies she sang to him in the prison infirmary. Goki looked over at the Mua woman and felt as if he knew what he was hearing. Pijol looked vaguely familiar to the toddler. He remembered his adopted mahda showing him pictures of her.  
  
{Goki, you probably don't remember me, but I'm your real Mahda.}  
  
{Mahda Olka said you were locked away in a far away place.}  
  
{I was, but not any longer!} Tkkla finally passed Goki to Pijol who began to chat away with the little boy, who was looking around wondering where in the world he was. As Pijol took Goki to the room that was prepared for him, Tkkla went over to Tifa and Falong.  
  
~Good job, you two. I knew you could pull it off.~  
  
The two MATI partners looked at each other and smiled. Tifa was thinking this was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.  
  
Proud and weary, Tifa and Falong turned and headed towards their quarters. Tifa's mind whirled at the thoughts running through her head. She and Banji made a good team. No, they made an outstanding team. Tifa felt an odd flutter through her heart, and stopped cold in her tracks, realizing what it was. She had fallen in love with Banji! He turned toward her.  
  
~Is something wrong, Tifa?~ he asked She shook her head, and quickly moved to keep up with him. They soon reached their quarters, and both changed into robes, then quickly moved to wash dirt and grime from their faces and hands.  
  
Falong came up behind Tifa standing at the counter, turned her, and began to kiss her. Tifa dropped her robe, and responded to him with an ardor he had never known before. Banji was pleasantly surprised by Tifa's positive response. He usually had to fight her for a kiss. He certainly wasn't going to complain!  
  
Man... Banji thought to himself in Hnn, I don't know what I did but I must have done something right!  
  
The engaged couple actually enjoyed each other for a change, instead of just Banji enjoying Tifa. The couple's interactions changed dramatically. Everyone seemed to notice the difference. Tkkla noticed his daughter, who was once cold toward Banji, was actually affectionate toward him for a change. Out of curiosity, Lord Tkkla went to speak to Banji in his office about this sudden change. The drug lord entered the Covert Operations office without knocking, as usual. Master Tangert was there, but he didn't quite notice his future pahda-in-law had come in. He was a bit preoccupied with his fiancé.  
  
~Ahem...I see you found another use for your desk, Falong.~ The couple finally realized that they were not alone.  
  
~Pahda!~  
  
~Tif, I thought you locked the door!~  
  
~I thought you did!~  
  
~Well, it's good to see you two finally getting along so well. I'll let you two get back to your...work,~ Tkkla chuckled as he shut the office door behind him.  
  
An unlocked office door was the least of the couple's worries. They didn't realize that they had just put on an interesting show for the security team. It all started with Lieutenant Xeko. At first he thought one of the guards had snuck into the Covert Operations office again to mess with Chichu, one of Tkkla's concubines. When he zoomed the camera in he realized that wasn't the case. His jaw dropped when he realized who it was. Another security officer came over to see what had the Lieutenant so mesmerized.  
  
~Hey isn't that...?~  
  
~It sure is, Private!~  
  
~Um...I'm thinking maybe they don't know camera eleven is active. Maybe we should tell them.~ By that time several other officers had gathered to watch.  
  
~Heh. The Ice Princess is getting hot and heavy with the little thug? Unbelievable!~ Minutes later they all saw Lord Tkkla enter the office.  
  
~Uh oh! Coitus interruptus!~ the Lieutenant joked. The whole security team began to laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, former Mob Moll Jadine Star was having her own good laugh. She had just received a quite humorous letter form her friend, Detia.  
  
"Sheesta McNasty! Now that's hilarious! Boy, I wish I had been there!" Jadine tried her hardest to stifle her laughter when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Miss. Jadine? Is everything all right in there?"  
  
"Yeah...come on in, Doc. Whew! That was the best laugh I've had in a long time!"  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"Just a letter from a friend of mine. I think you met her at that meeting on Bedlama?"  
  
"Lady Detia? She actually has a sense of humor?" Mindprobe asked, remembering the Mimian hybrid's explosive temper.  
  
"Of course she does! And a scathing one at that! Oh, man! My stomach hurts from laughing so hard!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing all right. I have good news by the way."  
  
"The Mob's disbanded and Mon*Star's far from Limbo?"  
  
"No, but the Galactic Council has taken into consideration your appeal. After a couple of years here, you'll be free as a bird."  
  
"Free? As in do-whatever-I-want free? No strings, no probation, no nothing?"  
  
"Completely and utterly free. But there is a catch."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"The Council wants you to testify against the Mob. You've suffered from child abuse and child neglect in your early years, so it should hold some water."  
  
"But do I have to do it to all of them?"  
  
"The entire Mob. It's the only way they'll consider it." Jadine felt torn. Part of her wanted to make Mon*Star pay for all the horrors he's inflicted on her and her mother, but she didn't want to betray Yesman, or as she used to call him, 'Uncle RJ'.  
  
Mindprobe noticed her reluctance to answer. "I know this is a difficult decision for you to make." he said. "But think about this; what would RJ do if he were in your situation?"  
  
"He'd...." Jade started. "He'd testify and do whatever he can to appeal for my release."  
  
"I'd thought so. You know, I just remembered. Rattle Junior was a very rebellious character in the old days. Some thought he might take over the Mob one day with all the stuff he's pulled on Mon*Star. But over time, he started to be more obedient, more submissive. Soon, he became the yesman he is today. There were theories on why this happened, but most people think he just got tired of testing Mon*Star's patience or he was just a coward who talked tough."  
  
As Mindprobe talked, Jadine recalled something from her days as Melodia. It was when RJ had bathed in the Moonstar's power and tried to take over the Mob. When Mon*Star finally stopped him, the Planet Master actually beat her up before the snake man's eyes. She thought he was going to kill her. Jade always thought it was because she was in on Yesman's plan, but she recalled something else. While resting in her quarters, Yesman came in to treat her wounds. He mumbled something, but she never really did listen. But the words he spoke were clear in her mind now.  
  
"...What in Limbo was I thinking?" he had started. "Betraying Mon*Star like that? That Moonstar must've messed up my mind good if I was going to risk the boss' anger. Look at this; he nearly kills her, his own daughter. All because I got a little power-hungry. Well, Mon*Star did threaten to kill you if I tried anything, and he nearly kept his word. If I hadn't convinced him it was a side effect from the Moonstar, that was exactly what would've happened. Oooh, if I could, I'd tear that planet tyrant apart piece by monstrous piece...."  
  
He did it for me, Jade thought. All those years of unquestionable loyalty to Mon*Star was so that bastard wouldn't have a reason to kill me. I always wondered why he never got rid of me. Using me to keep his minions in-line, now that's low. Even though it had hurt, Jade knew what she had to do.  
  
"I'll do it." she said. "I'll testify against the Mob, all of them."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"RJ was only doing what Mon*Star told him to so he could protect me. Once he sees I'm safe, maybe the Council will get two testimonies. It's a long shot, I know, but I have to try."  
  
"I'll inform the Council, then." As Mindprobe left, Jade allowed the tears she was holding back to flow freely.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Uncle RJ," she whispered before allowing herself to be cried to sleep. 


End file.
